Why I've Exiled Myself
by LuckkyMee
Summary: A story told by a fallen hero. "My fur, its constantly matted, but who's wouldn't be after living rough for years? My eyes are always bloodshot , red, sad... lifeless? There's no energy to them any more."
1. Tabacco

_**A/N: Hey there, Yes... I know, I've been gone for at least four years and I then just pop out of nowhere and write a story... but trust me on this one, I've improved a lot.. although that is just my own opinion. Anyway, I hope all you Sonic The Hedgehog fans are all ready for my next instalment, All I'll say, (So I don't give anything away) is that this story will be a little bit emotional for my usually peppy self, it will also be all in Sonic's point of view. Let's see how it goes. (LuckkyMee. Formally known as CindaMcjinga.)**_

_**Peace.**_

**Why I've Exiled My Self.**

"_**Loser!**"_

_'Urgh..'_

I knew that was aimed at me, It always is. It's not the worst curse I've ever received though, but at the end of the day I feel like I deserve every word of it.

Shaking my head I break into a sprint... I'm a bit slower than before I also can't last as long, but its still a pass time for me, a way to escape, nobody in this town's health could ever be up to scratch, you could tell by just taking a whiff of the air's musty stench, or even just looking at station square smothered in those thick brown clouds of smog. (But then again, I guess my addiction to cigarettes doesn't help in the slightest.)

Station Square is heavily polluted. It has been for five years now.

It really is an upsetting sight having to watch people stop at the corner of a street, gasping for air, trying their best and hardest just to reach the closest designated oxygen tank, they're littered all over Station Square. And I guess that's one of the many things the very people of the city, blame on me.

Lost in thought, I come to a slow jog, my surroundings are my forest, the place I now live in a sense.

_'Home sweet home'_

Slowing my self to dawdle, my scuffed up old shoes come to a large dirty grey puddle. I look at myself.. My reflection to me now seems harsh on the eyes. My fur, its constantly matted, but who's wouldn't be after living rough for years? My eyes are always bloodshot , red, sad... lifeless? There's no energy to them any more. I try to smile at myself but I quickly change back to my blank expression, my teeth look slightly off coloured. I'm a lot skinnier than before, my cheek bones are the most distinctive part of my facial features, I'm not happy at all with how I look, It's unhealthy. I'm surprised people still recognise who I am. I bet my 'friends' wouldn't... I bet she wouldn't. Hell! even I struggle to recognise who I once was. I sort of struggle to remember how I used to look.

_'It was just one mishap, one wrong move. One fucking misjudgement on that maniac's account and this happens, my whole world turns upside down. People are suffering from my mistake. I wasn't fast enough... If I had been a few there a few minutes earlier, none of this would have happened. None of it. I'd still be the _**_Sonic the Hedgehog _**_everyone loved and admired.'_

I let out a frustrated sigh, and ruffle around in the back of my quills for my lost cigarette box and lighter. I really think I should get my self some pants, just for pocket purposes only. I flip open the box, finding myself staring at the bottom, the only thing in there being tiny bits of tobacco.

"Fuck."

I roll my eyes, I know I barely have any money left. I flip off my shoe and pull my tattered wallet from inside of it, opening it to find twelve dollars and a coupon.

"At least I have enough for another box."

My next stop would be the nearest newsagents or supermarket, no rush.

I know my self that its a terrible and filthy habit, back in my glory days, I detested being near people who would smoke. But it really does calm me down, its stops all my worries and I feel careless of what people think, it makes me feel better. None of my friends would approve of this at all though... not that it matters... I had to distance my self, to save my embarrassment and more importantly, theirs. I wonder if they still think of me. I wonder what Tails has grown up to be like. I wonder if Knuckles is still a hard-headed angry person. Maybe Cream is adjusting to her new teenage self.

'_What about _**_her_**_?' _

Amy Rose... I miss her, a lot. She was the one that cared the most, she cared the most about every single one of us. I wonder if she still thinks about me, or maybe she's lost all respect- Lost all love for me. I really wouldn't be surprised.

I haven't seen any of them for five years, I don't go near their houses. Or any of the places I'd think or know they go to. That day I saw all of their faces drop. They witnessed it front seat. They must be disappointed in me, but at least Eggman is gone for good. But his greatest plan still lingers. And the fate of someone innocent was decided.

_'I feel like a murderer.'_

I shake off those thoughts. I relive them enough through my dreams, I don't need to remember it in the only time I can escape from that traumatic time.

I start to make a move to the nearest newsagents... It's just a few miles away... No biggie I guess, it really would be quicker for me to go through the Mystic Ruins, but that's risky. I don't want to see Tails, if I bumped into him, I'd be scared of his reaction, he really can't see me like this. The best choice would be that little corner convenient store on the edge of Station Square. It's such a bad part of town around that area. I couldn't imagine any of them to be within a mile of that place.

As I just get out of the forest, I take a sharp left, almost twisting my ankle from the speed of which I'm not all that accustomed to do any more, I silently curse my self, I really need to be more careful. After about five minutes of running, I reach a very run down area, the streets are littered with rubbish and what appears to be mud, the stench here seems stronger than in the rest of the town, you can seem to taste it, it seems to linger at the back of your throat. I feel my chest burning as I cover my mouth quickly, I've had this cough for ages now. I just put it down to smoking though. It rattles up my throat eventually leaving my mouth in harsh barks. Its loud and painful. It almost makes me not want to buy something that might just worsen my cough.

_'I'll still do it anyway, my last twelve dollars from my pathetic wages are going to be spent on something I take some pleasure out of.'_

I continue, on wiping my germ and most likely blood covered hand down my thigh. Still taking note of my surroundings, I see cheaply built towers of small flats, this whole part of town's dominant colour being grey, besides the few neon signs from the cheap strip bars and casino's. I really feel like I fit in here, like this town I'm pushed so far back that nobody would bother noticing it. Its how things work, anywhere in the world. People are sheltered from the more harsher reality. If it weren't for the fact I could still out run any person, (Besides probably Shadow now.) I think they would've caught me and chained me up to a wall in this part of town or something. Just to keep me away from Station Square more happier, desirable part. In fact I think if they really did have their way they'd get rid of me all together. Nobody wants to see a washed up hero.

That's exactly what I am though. A washed up hero... I reach my destination, that corner shop... Strange, I've never actually been in this one I might get them here more often, I might not get refused to be sold them around here. Unlike in the centre they start screaming for me to get out of their shop. Or they'd start intently watching me, to make sure I don't steal anything. Surely they should know that's not in my nature at all? Right?

_'Ding!'_

The sound of the doors bell makes me ears pound a little. I grimace a little as I enter sluggishly. The shop is quite clean inside, the colour scheme isn't all that harsh or ugly either. Simple and clean. A small smile tugs onto my lips. It's just the fact that this place is just so much more welcoming to what it is outside, it tickled me. I make my way over to the back of the shop first, picking up myself a can of Cola and a simple chicken sandwich. It took me till just now to realise I were actually quite famished. I then make my way over to the cashier, placing everything I've chosen onto the counter. I then fumble with my shoe again bending down to grab out my wallet.

"Twenty Richmond king-size as well please."

I hear the cashier reach behind her to grab the drugs, at this point I'm still fumbling with my shoe.

"Since when did you smoke, Sonic?"

My ears perk up and my eyes shoot open. That voice! I recognised it, No! Actually I knew exactly who it was. The bad thing is, this person recognised me, and it as much as I miss them, it's the last person who'd I have wanted to recognise me.

_'Oh. Shit.' _

_A/N: I'll be back soon read and review please!_


	2. Caller Card

_A/N: _Well, I've decided to update fast. Thank you to my lone reviewer. You've made me feel so much better about this story. :) To be fair though, I have has this idea for a whole two years now. It needed to come out. I promise to update at least once a week!

**Why I've Exiled My Self.**

**

* * *

  
**

_'Oh. Shit.'_

I'm frozen with fear... my stomach starts to churn, I suddenly feel the urge to run, but it's like I'm stuck in cement, trapped. Why here!? Of all places, with Amy being so smart and high class, she'd have a well payed job, a nice house or apartment. She's to …. well, just to good for this place.

I hear a light thud, she'd thrown something down on the counter, most likely to be the cigarettes I'd asked for. I hear her sigh, she's disappointed, I know it. Although I haven't seen her in five whole years, I've forced myself to memorize every little detail about Amy's personality, I've forced my self to remember everything about all of my old friends, it's the only real thing that's been keeping me 'sane', then again my memories of certain things are probably the reason I feel my self getting more and more insane everyday. I cast my eyes upwards, the only thing my mind will allow me to accomplish right now. She's leaning over the counter slightly. Peering down at me with questioning eyes. I stare, trying to read for emotions, Anger? Worry maybe? With one of her eyebrows cocked, I feel intimidated, she's searching for answers. And I know she won't stop until she gets them.

I stare more intently... she has longer quills now, reaching to her shoulders, and her beautiful jade coloured eyes, they seem less lively, a lot calmer than what I once remembered. I whimper a little, although she's still a picture of perfection, her eyes in general hold something else, they seem wiser, like they hold tales of hurt, they're more sharp than before, like one direct look from her could stop you in your tracks, and make you feel slightly uncomfortable. I'll put this down to her growing up though. She sighs again.

"Eleven eighty."

"...Huh?"

That was the most intelligible thing my brain could muster. I must look extremely dumb at this point. I grab on to the counter and slowly bring my self up to a standing position, my wallet now in hand. She rolls her eyes at me, anger still present in the atmosphere, you'd need a saw to cut the tension.

"I said, eleven eighty. You are going to pay for these items right? Because if not-"

"Here." I hand over my last twelve dollars.

She starts pushing buttons on the till.. I begin to open my mouth to say something but got cut off by her will to say something.

"You never answered my question." She says not looking up from her task, the way she said that made me wince, she didn't say it angrily, it was said in a more upset tone. I flatten my ears against my skull.

"...Does it really matter Amy?" My voice sounds weak, cracked, broken. It feels surreal to me, maybe this is all just a big nightmare. Or would I class it as a dream? I'm not so sure to be honest. She sighs again.

"Sonic... You look a mess." She closes her eyes, hiding her emotions, and slowly pushes my items more towards me. I slowly reach for my cigarettes. My need for one has gone through the roof.

"We've missed you Sonic...." I cringed at this.

"I've missed you. Especially." I grimace at this, my heart sinks to my stomach.

But I guess I got the answer to my slightly selfish question. 'Do they ever think about me?' Well Amy's just admitted it. I close my eyes and swallow down my emotions, my hand finally reaching my cigarettes as I stuff them back into my thick mess of quills. I re-open my eyes, I find her looking right at me, her eyes seem glittery, fresh tears ready to be shed, but the stern look she's giving me tells me she will not cry. Good. I hate to see her cry, I always have. I fumble for something to respond to that. I want to say how I really feel, how lost I am, without Tails, without everyone. Without her.

"Ames... I.." Her face displays a slight flicker of disbelief at her nickname. It's what I called her from time to time. Nobody else. It must have been a shock to hear it.

"No... Sonic please." Her voice is starting to crack.

"Just leave." My feet suddenly feel free. She throws a bag on the counter. I grab my items throwing them into it. I nod at her, applying to her wishes. She hands me back my change, and a small piece of paper, I believe that its my receipt I quickly stuff it all back into my in hand wallet, closing it up, putting it into my quills as well to save time. My mouth finally opens to say something.

"I'm sorry Ames.. I've mis-"

"_**GO!**_" I walk a quick pace towards the door. Just before leaving I hear a little whimper. She's crying! I frown. She's crying... I never do any good.

I scratch my head. I shiver at the slight drop in temperature. I pull out my cigarettes and lighter, I unwrap the box like an eager child on Christmas. Pulling one out and shoving at into my mouth, I light it. Take in the cigarettes first drag, and blow the blue tinted smoke back out. I suddenly feel a little less stressed. I leave the cigarettes in-between my lips taking drags when I feel the urge to, an acquired skill I've learnt over the years.

I must have been wondering around in a death like state for ages. Before I knew it, it had become night time. It was dark, I'd say it was around ten. I've been reflecting on today's events for ages. I'm slightly in shock still. But I manage to allow my self to smile a little. She's still beautiful. Shame she hates me. My stomach rumbles.

_'Oh yeah! That sandwich, the cola! I'd forgotten all about that.'_

I decide to wait till I'm comfortable and make a dash to my 'home', I've since I were young I've always thought that eating should be done while your comfortable, it should be savoured. It's a privilege to eat, and... well I guess I just love my food.

Speeding into the forest, I run towards _my_ tree. The one I use as a bed, I feel its comfortable. It's like it's been shaped for as a make shift home. A beautiful willow tree. The leaves fold around it like a giant curtain. Giving me a bit of privacy from the forest inhabitants. Although I have some pride in my makeshift home, It would be great to have a roof over my head, this place gets draughty in winter. I smile a little, and look at my simple but hand made furniture, from my bed, to my table, to my chairs and sofa, its all something I've accomplished myself. I make my way over to a chair in my house, made of leaves, vine strips and wood. A lone cloth blanket I had found draped over it. I ruffle around in my quills pulling at my sandwich and cola, I set the cola down on the ruddy little table I'd made., unopened the chicken sandwich and took a large bite out of it. My mouth instantly starts to water, I was starving. It's the first thing I've eaten all day. It's unhealthy.

_'Mmm.. How something so simple could taste so great I have no idea.'_

In mere minutes I'd devoured the sandwich. I'd made a mess of crumbs all over me, I quickly brush them off. Opening up the can of cola. I take large gulps out of it. The sweet taste tickles my tongue. My mouth suddenly feels a lot less dry. I pull out another cigarette. Light it, and begin to smoke it. My stomach rumbles again. I groan. I pull out my wallet and hope that in some strange type of miracle that money would just appear. Five dollar coins?

"Huh?"

I'm pretty sure I should only have twenty cents, that coupon. (A coupon for a free burger at this fast food joint.) and that receipt. The receipt? I check, just to make sure I didn't miss- hear what Amy had said the price was.

_'This isn't a receipt?... A caller card?'_

I give the card a confused look as I read it.

Amy Rose.

Manager of Lower Station Square, community centre.

Giving the area a chance to express them selves.

And giving children a second chance.

Underneath that were two numbers, I think one being that community centre mentioned. And the other being her own personal cellular number. That number being underlined. With a little note written on it. I read it aloud.

"Sonic. Go buy yourself something to eat, you look skinny, Also please phone me. I can help you. The money I left should cover the phone call, and a better meal for today."

She's always been quite clever, she must have instantly recognised me as soon as I walked into the shop, and wrote it while I were gathering my items. I place the card back into my wallet. I throw the cigarette butt on the floor and step on it.

'_I'll think about it.' _

I wish my pride wouldn't get in the way. I beginning to get desperate. I know I am. But she really can't see me like this.

'_She already has hasn't she? Like, today.' _

I shake away my thoughts. I shouldn't be pondering about this now. I have to go to sleep I have work in the morning. My only income. I get barely anything per day. But it still supply's me with the minimal amount of food I need to survive on. And a full on miracle that I've actually been given a job.

But then again, I think only insane people would willingly do the job I do. I sigh and get up into a standing position, stretch out my arms and make my way over to my small make shift bed. Well.. It's more like a hammock. I take a glance at that tattered pocket watch I had found ages ago. Eleven seventeen pm. Around seven hours sleep I should get. Not bad. As soon as my head hits that pillow of leaves on my bed, my eyes begin to drift shut. I can feel my self relaxing and my breathing becomes slower yet deeper. My last thoughts before natures way puts me into an unconscious state were Amy Rose. I must have slept with a smile that night.

* * *

A/N: Whad'ya think? This was all written in space between the time I woke up and just before I have to go to work. 'Facebook' did distract me a lot though! Goodnight readers! 3


	3. He's a fool, Amy

A/n: Okay.. I've changed my mind completely, this story will not be in Sonic's POV only now. It'll switch between characters, mostly Sonic and Amy's. **Sigh** I guess.. I have some explaining to do, yes... I know.. I said an update every week. Well.. trust me these last two weeks of my life have been hectic. Really! My ex boyfriend is a "Insert very evil and nasty string of curse words here." Liars, I really can't deal with them. Anyway on with the show. And now my internet shut it self off! I hope you all still love me after this! :(

And this ones for all you lady's out there.

_Chapter 3: 'He's A Fool, Amy.'_

_'Ding'_

The sound of the shop door bell indicating that someone had just left, my ears flatten as he hear the door slam.

_'Sonic..'_

He appeared out of nowhere... What happened today was something I really didn't see coming. Right now I start to think that there were so many more questions I needed to ask other than that pathetic one of, "When did you start smoking" I stare down at the counter desk, able to see my reflection in its metallic surface, I realise that I'm in no state for any customers to see my like this. Although my pay check will be smaller by all of a few hours, My dignity will still be intact. I quickly make my way over to the shop door and turn the reversible sign around.

_'Closed.'_

I spent a few long agonising minutes thinking about the azure hedgehog. How bad he actually looked, his reluctance to look me in the eye, his expression being one of fear and unease. All those questions I could have actually asked!

"_Where have you been?"_

"_What happened to you?"_

"_Where are you living?"_

"_Five fuckin' years Sonic?!" _

I guess the most intelligible thing I did in those few short minutes of seeing his face was handing him that caller card. In hopes that he does actually call. I want to help him. But if Sonic's the same as he's always been, then he'd never phone, never ask for help. It was always his mistake. Being to independent.

"I just hope he's learned..."

I frown, and sniffle a little. Taking some tissue out of my pocket I proceed to dry my eyes. I always hated crying, It sometimes resulted in a headache, and I always felt tired afterwards, like my eyelids are made of lead. It really had been a while since the last time I allowed my self to cry... After Sonic disappeared I decided that emotion wasn't really needed and this opinion of life became a lot worse after- well, I don't like to think about it. But life hasn't really been right for five years. To me, Crying just seems pointless, the fact that your upset already, and that results in something that makes you feel even worse. It's like torturing yourself. It just draws unwanted attention towards you. And from past experiences I learnt that being happy is always short lived, it soon turns into disappointment, grief or sadness. Not saying that I'm devoid of all feelings now. I just don't keep my heart on my sleeve like I used to. I'm now careful of what emotion to show.

I walk to the back of the shop, and phone the manager. I can't work, I feel way to anti-social now, and besides, this isn't my main income. This is just my extra on the side. Lower Station Square community centre: My pride and joy. That's my main income. Giving people another chance to help themselves out. I hold conferences, day care facilities, help meetings for people who have got themselves into drugs and violence, I even make groups to help teenagers through tough hardships, and after school clubs: I love my job. I've always felt an undying need to help people, and I've fulfilled that.

"Hello," My managers voice rings through the phone,

"Hey it's Amy... I'm sorry but I had to close up the shop. I hope you don't mind, I've had a rough day... Could you possibly get someone to take over please James?" I ask, my voice sounded rough and choked, another downfall of crying. Luckily I have a very good relationship with James Camden, he's a wonderful person to work for, he's so understanding, he shouldn't mind at all.

"Oh... I'll be round in ten minutes, If you could just wait a little while longer, that'd be great?"

"Yes, of course I'll wait for you. Thanks for this James. I'll see you soon." I hang up. I crack a small smile. God bless James.

Ten minutes quickly pass, by this time I'd gathered all my stuff and ate a small lunch. James comes through the door, a slight smile on his lips. I smile sadly back at him, James had to be one of my closest friends, I know he'd never do me wrong.

"Are you okay, Ames?"

_'Urgh! That nickname!'_

"Well I won't lie... No, I'm not okay. But thanks for the concern." I didn't mean that to sound so harsh, It's just that's what Sonic always called me. And well I don't understand why, but it struck a nerve. I quickly flash a smile, I don't want him to feel uneasy.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Amy?" I let out a long 'I'm fed up' kind of sigh, I might as well tell him. After all he is a friend, and I know he cares. It will definitely make me feel a lot better. I follow him with my eyes as he strolls over in his cat like way, James is very handsome, the colour of his fur being a lush chocolate brown, a strong jaw line, well defined muscles and the colour of his eyes being a deep rich blue. It's surprising he's still single actually. He leans up against the counter, his eyes glued to my face while he waits for my response. I sigh in defeat. I can't not tell him now. Even if I didn't want to.

"...Sonic." His eyes show a flash of jealousy but his face remained sympathetic, he stayed silent waiting for me to continue.

"He showed up, at the shop. Obviously he didn't expect to see me. And I couldn't even ask him a single question, I choked up." I study his expression, It had changed to one of annoyance. I'm confused at this point. James never hated Sonic, in fact, he was one of the few he didn't hate him. He always said that he believed that the accident was never his fault. I carry on speaking.

"He also had nothing to say to me, he was petrified. I told him to leave the shop. I screamed at him. James... I've missed him so much. And he almost said he missed me, but I cut him off. But I blew it. I'll never see him again." Frustrated tears well up in my eyes, he turns his head away to glare at the floor.

"You're better off without him. You don't need him. I have nothing against Sonic, Amy, but he's an idiot for leaving his friends without one single word of goodbye..." There was a long pause, he looked me back in the eye, his stormy eyes boring holes into my own.

"And he's even more of an idiot for leaving someone as precious as you behind." His tone seemed angry. I was a little taken back by his statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Honestly Amy, you're amazing. He's a fool!" My anger starts to flare slightly.

"Why are you bad mouthing him like this?" I glare at him.

"Why are you defending him?" He laughs coldly. "Surely! You can't still have feelings for him could you?"

My long pause must have made him think that I did. His expression; with each passing second just started to change from annoyance to jealousy. I flinch. I was just speechless, I didn't know what to say at all. I was shocked that he'd think that. Yet I were arguing with my mind whether I did or not. I quickly respond, He was making me feel on edge. He's never acted like this.

"....No I don't, I just want my friend back. I left him my number anyway. If he wants me he can call me." His posture became less tense, and his eyes showed that the answer I had given was what he wanted to hear. "I just miss him James, that's all. Why do you seem so ang-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Amy, be here at six tomorrow evening, you can do that for me right?" He smiles at me, it's genuine, all visible anger had gone.

"I'll be here," I smile back and gather my stuff, I give him a hug, which he gladly gives into, he wrapped, his arms around me tight. The hug lingered, and it got to the point where I started to feel a bit awkward, and he mumbled something which I didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" He pulled his way out of the hug. (Much to my relief, but I didn't let that show.) His face was flushed red, I cock my eyebrow at him questionably.

"Nothing..." He tares his eyes from my face and down cast to the floor. I chuckle.

"James, maybe I should be asking you if you're the one feeling okay." He laughs shyly and gives me a tiny grin. I smile and wave at him as I make my way for the exit, he waves back, and mumbles something about him being tired. As I reach the door I catch him staring at me. I smile again. I do actually feel a lot better.

"Thank you, James."

"You're always welcome, Amy. I'll see you tomorrow... Oh! Would you mind switching the sign around for me. I've already lost enough business because of you." He laughs, blush still visible, barely. I laugh too, doing as he says, and make my exit: Next stop home.

After waiting a long agonizing twenty minutes for my bus. I arrive home. I feel a wave of relief as I take the first step into my small, but beautifully decorated apartment. I slip off my coat and hang it on the coat rack. The warmth of my house being inviting, I begin to wonder if Sonic actually has a home right now, and if not, how does he actually survive in this bitter weather. I shake my head, the thought of Sonic freezing to death really wasn't something I wanted to think about. I wander over to my voice message receiver, In all hope that I have a message from Sonic. Then again, It's only been a few hours. It was highly unlikely that he had phoned.

"One new message." I smile. Maybe he could've phoned.

"Hey Amy." My smile falters. It's not Sonic.

"I'm just phoning to see how you are. I mean, I haven't seen you in a few weeks. Mind if I come visit? Or maybe you could come visit me? I could make dinner. But then again, you have always been such a good cook." I smile with pride at this. "But anyway, there's a few things I want to talk to you about. One being a party. Could you ring me back when you get this? Thank you, Amy."

It's always good to hear the chirpy voice of Tails Miles Prower. And I'd love him to come visit. Maybe Sunday? I'm free that day. To be fair, after Sonic had disappeared me and Tails became very close, being equally just as hurt, we sought comfort in each other, we were never lonely that way. I love Tails like a little brother. Just as he'd thought sonic did, the only difference is that I'd never leave him. And I swore that I wouldn't. Although I had moved on, in many ways. Tails really has just stuck himself in the past. Still making machines and gadgets to get rid of Robotnik. I keep telling him to stop. I'm so sure he'll never come back, he'd be way to old now. He's probably just like a typical old human man now. How old is he again? Seventy? I giggle to myself. The image of a grey old man struggling to get into- Never mind. The thought was harsh, even at Eggman's expense. Picking up the phone I dial Tails' number, I walk over to the kitchen and switch on the kettle. Hot cocoa, it's like a hug in a mug. I sit on the counter top in my kitchen, waiting for Tails to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tails, it's Amy."

"I take it you got my message?" He chuckles a little.

"Yes Tails, and I'd love you to come down. Say... Sunday?" I smile down the receiver.

"Great! Will you be in all day?"

"Yes, but come around 4-ish, I'll make us some dinner. Bring Cream if you'd like."

"I'll ask her. It'll be lovely to see you, and Cream should love the idea." I giggle down the phone. "So how was your day, Amy?"

_'Don't tell him about Sonic. He'll get upset. There's no point in worrying him.'_

"Umm... Fine. Boring, tiring. How about yours?" I made my self sound more cheerful and happy in hopes that he didn't notice my lie.

".... Yeah, pretty much the same for me too." I sigh to my self. I feel I should end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Tails I must go... I have to get my uhh.. cake out of the oven." I mentally slap myself, that was terrible.

"...Okay Amy, goodnight, take care."

"Take care Tails." I hang up.

Grab my self a cup and make my hot cocoa. Maybe I should get changed, into my pyjamas. But a bath first of course, a day like this calls for a scorching hot bath. I love baths like that. They always make me feel a lot better, I smile. Hot cocoa, book, bath. Perfect end to an overwhelming day. I place my hot cocoa on the living room table, rushing upstairs start my bath, grab a book, pyjama's and my bath robe. I place the garments on the radiator in the bath room. Adding bubbles and some aroma therapy bath salt, I wait just a few mere minutes and get into the bath, it's filled to the brim, just the way I like it. I begin to relax, the heat fumes making my muscles loosen up. The scent from the salt making me feel a lot calmer. I'm at ease for the first time since this morning, grabbing my book, I absent mindedly flip through the book. I may be at ease, but my mind is still focused on Sonic.

_'Please get in touch... For my sake?'_

I throw the book to the floor, and submerge myself under the water, only for about a minute. I'm not suicidal. I hover back up just so my nose is just above the water. I close my eyes, sleep really did seem like a good thing right now. After all I had work all day tomorrow, Starting with the community centre. I decide to just lay in the bath for a while. My thought the only thing keeping me company. Opening my eyes a few times, just to glance at the window. It's a full moon. And the stars are out. Not a cloud in the sky. Making the world below seem a lot brighter. It's beautiful. I know Sonic's out there alone, but at least tonight the dangers out there will be a lot more visible than any other night. Tears start to well up in my eyes again, but I force them back down. I'm not going to cry.

"Come back to us Sonic." I look away from the moon and to a mirror, I frown. I wonder, would he be able to see how much I've changed. Does he care. Can he see that in my eyes I want him back in my life.

_'Come back to me.' _

_A/N: As I said guys, I'm really sorry about the wait. I mean, February really has been such a bad month. Bring on March. That's what I say! Read and Review. ^_^ ._


End file.
